


Сон

by Apelcin_Art



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcin_Art/pseuds/Apelcin_Art
Summary: Когда Люцифер теряет силы, Ник просыпается в его голове. За не имением лучшего, Люцифер начинает жить, как обычный человек, а Ник становится его гидом, соседом и, возможно, предметом трепетной любви.
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Этой штуке уже год, но я нашел ее и мне вроде как понравилось, поэтому решил выложить.

Люциферу тоже нужен сон, но только вот это состояние имеет привычку не являться, будь оно проклято. К сожалению, благодать восстанавливается чертовски медленно, и это бесит. Как бесит и вся эта человеческая повседневность. Люцифер терпеть это все не может, но и сделать что-то тоже не в силах.

— Ник? — тихо произносит архангел, смотря уставшими глазами в потолок. — Ник?

_"Да?"_

— Я опять не могу уснуть. Это раздражает! — Люци резко хлопает ладонью по постели.

_"Как я могу тебе помочь?"_

— Я не знаю. Просто сделай так, чтобы я уснул.

_"Уступишь мне тело?"_

Архангел выдыхает. Он не хочет отдавать тело. Точнее, нет, не так. Он не хочет оставаться где-то там, внутри, не имея возможности и пальцем пошевелить, потому что чувствует себя, будто в клетке. Опять. И он доверяет Нику, правда доверяет, и знает, что тот не против вернуть управление обратно Люциферу в любой момент, но просто это уже животный страх, фобия, с которой тот ничего не может поделать.

Ник встает, потирая шею, и направляется на кухню. Сейчас они живут в его старом доме и работают в магазине кассиром. Люци это не нравится, иногда ему хочется убить каждого, кто стоит в очереди, но работать все равно нужно, потому деньги из воздуха не возьмёшь. К тому же, Ник каждый раз успокаивает его своими монотонными рассказами о том, о сем, и становится не так тошно. Все, что связано с семьёй, Ник упрятал на чердак и предпочитает больше не вспоминать, чтобы не было так больно, но а если мысли о прошлом всплывают, то Люцифер укрывает душу своего человека бархатистыми крыльями, нашептывая: "Ты сильный. Мы сильные. Это все прошлое, а мы настоящее."

Придя на кухню, Ник начинает копошится в полках в поисках всяких трав и чаев. Он не знает, что понравится архангелу, так что решает положиться на свой вкус. По правде говоря, им часто нравились совершенно разные вещи, но каждый был готов пойти на компромисс.

Закончив с приготовлением горячего напитка, что приятно пахнет бергамотом, мятой, лимоном и ещё парочкой трав, он находит где-то пачку сладких кукурузных палочек, и босиком шлепает с этим добром в гостиную, по прибытию ставя все на кофейный столик.

 _"Я просил сон, а не чаепитие,"_ \- ворчит Люц.

— Тс, я еще не закончил, — Ник укутывается в плед, лежащий на диване, и включает телевизор, пытаясь найти что-нибудь более-менее нескучное, но и не особо богатое на экшн, чтобы не сбивало сон. — Эй, ангелочек, можешь выходить, — закончив с этим делом, ласково зовет он.

— Ну и что мне с этим делать?

_"Когда мне не спалось, я смотрел телевизор и пил чай, и в какой-то момент всё-таки засыпал, - поясняет Ник. - Возможно, тебе это поможет. В любом случае, это лучше, чем пялиться в потолок, верно?"_

— Что ж, ты прав, — Люцифер берет в руки кружку и отпивает немного. Жидкость приятно согревает грудь изнутри, но не так, как это делает Ник. — Ты спать? — на самом деле, Нику это не требуется физически, пока рулит Люцифер, но это приятная разгрузка для разума и души, к тому же занять себя ему все равно нечем.

_"Если хочешь, я побуду с тобой"_

— Хочу.

Душа Ника разливается по телу теплом и светом. Он не может взять контроль над сосудом, но при этом делит тело с Люцифером, чувствуя тоже что и он, видя то, что видит он, и даже обрывками слыша его мысли, которых со временем становится все меньше, пока к концу фильма, во время рекламной паузы, архангел не засыпает, устроившись на диванной подушке и мирно похрапывая. Ник хотел бы выключить телевизор и поправить покрывало, но тогда он разбудит своего ангела, а этого он уж точно не хочет. И, пожалуй, это и есть единственный минус подобного соседства.


End file.
